1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to organic light emitting devices. More particularly, the invention is directed to an organic light emitting device including an auxiliary layer for adjusting the resonance cycle of red and/or green light.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light emitting devices (OLEDs) are self-emitting, have wide viewing angles, excellent contrast, quick response time, good operating voltages, and can realize multicolor images. Accordingly, much research has been conducted on the use of OLEDs in many commercial applications.
In general, OLEDs have anode/emissive layer/cathode structures. However, various other structures, such as anode/hole transport layer/emissive layer/cathode structures, anode/hole transport layer/emissive layer/electron injection layer/cathode structures, or the like, can be obtained by forming a hole injection layer, hole transport layer, and electron injection layer between the anode and emissive layer, or between the emissive layer and cathode.